Prejudices
by LalaithoftheBruinen
Summary: Estel meets Thranduil for the first time when he accompanies Legolas home. Will Mirkwood's king accept the Ranger? Or will Thranduil's prejudices win out, causing a rift between him and his son? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Worries and Hopes

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT!_

**A/N: **Okay, I've wanted to do a Estel-meets-Thranduil-for-the-first-time fic for so long so I'm finally doing it. Some things may be AU/OoC and I'm sorry if I get things from the books wrong. **PLEASE, I BEG, I GROVEL, REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY AND KEEP ME SANE**...sort of...Well, here goes...I hope you enjoy my latest attempt at the world of Fanfiction. Hugs and bunnies!

Lalaith

****

****

**PREJUDICES**

Legolas sighed as he and his young friend passed under the eaves of the forest. Aragorn, also known as Strider and Estel, glanced at his friend worriedly. Legolas had become more and more anxious the closer they got to his home. The young man didn't fully understand his apprehension. Legolas had mentioned that his father, Thranduil was—how had he put it? Oh, yes, 'not overly fond' of Men. Still, Estel was no mere Man, he was a Ranger, the Heir of Isildur, and also the adopted son of Lord Elrond Peredhil, Lord of Imladris.

When Aragorn had mentioned his relation to the Elf-lord, Legolas had grimaced and informed the man that claiming such kinship may not have the desired effect, as Thranduil was not on the best of terms with the Lord of Rivendell and had not been for centuries. Legolas only went there at all because, despite his father's prejudices, he considered Elladan and Elrohir friends and also found Rivendell to be a place of peace which allowed him to rest as his own homeland would not.

Legolas had met the man while in the fair city and, on the past several visits, they had become quite close. Their bond had solidified when the pair had been captured while out hunting and were subject to the cruel mistreatment of the orcs. They had recovered and Estel had insisted on returning to Legolas' home with him to help his friend tell the distressing tale.

The ordeal had wounded the two deeply in both body and spirit, though their physical wounds were healing well, the ones on their hearts were taking more time and Elrond had found that they drew comfort and strength from each other. It was the reason he allowed Aragorn to leave with Legolas when the summons came, despite the fact the man was no where near full strength and health. Legolas, even with his Elven-healing abilities, was not in peak condition, but one did not ignore a summons from Thranduil. Reluctantly, Elrond had allowed the pair to go, knowing to hold Legolas back would only cause more damage to the Prince's health as he worried and also damage the fragile relationship Rivendell had with Mirkwood. And Estel was determined that his friend should not have to relive such an ordeal alone. So they had gone.

Now they were drawing near the end of their journey and Legolas was extremely...hesitant. It was not that he thought his father would harm Estel, but he was positive the man would not receive a warm, open-armed welcome. Aragorn did not seem to grasp this fact. He was too used to the ways and mannerisms of the Rivendell Elves who all accepted him and treated him no differently than one of their own. Though he knew, intellectually, that not all Elves were the same as those of his home and did not hold the same beliefs, he had never experienced the prejudices some of the Firstborn held against the race of Men.

He still believed that Thranduil would hold no ill feelings toward him, especially since he was a friend of Legolas. What he didn't realize was that Thranduil barely tolerated Elladan and Elrohir, with their Noldor bloodline, Elven though it was. Now they had reached the outer fringes of Legolas' home and were drawing closer and closer to the king's halls.

Legolas stopped to rest often, for which Estel was grateful. He knew he was not near enough healed to be pushing himself too hard, he knew the same was true of Legolas, though the Prince would never admit to still being troubled by his injuries. The man had strict instructions from Elrond to make sure Legolas didn't overexert himself and had several medicines, salves, ointments, and such to administer to the Prince's healing wounds and his own. Not that Legolas knew this. If he had known that Estel was coming with orders from Elrond to keep watch over his health, he would have resented the man's presence, not drawn comfort from it as he needed. Well, that would change once they reached Thranduil's halls. Estel would ask his friend for help in tending his wounds then, 'just as a precaution' he would check Legolas' wounds and use the medicines sent by Elrond.

Legolas sighed the fourth time in as many minutes and Aragorn finally asked, "What? What has you so...unsettled?" Legolas looked at the man askance, "I have already told you, Strider. I do not think this wise. My father barely tolerates men at the best of times. Me coming home, still healing from yrch wounds will not help you," Legolas held up a hand to forestall a comment and continued, "I know you do not believe me, thinking that, as Elrond's son you should have at least his tolerance...But I fear it may not be so. The relationship between our peoples is tenuous at best and despite the fact that Elrond calls you son, and I do not mean to say you are not his, for you are indeed, I do not believe it will matter to my father, for your blood is still that of the race of Men. Despite growing up amongst us, being called son and brother of an Elven family, my father may not see that, and only see those whose blood you share—," and Legolas would have continued but Aragorn cut him off bitterly, "Isildur. I share the blood of Isildur..."

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, not Isildur, but Arathorn and Gilraen," he replied gently, "My father may only see that you share the blood of mortals..."

"And what of Elros? Distant though it may be, I am connected to the Elven line..." Aragorn argued.

"Elros who _chose mortality_," Legolas answered, "Elros who became a _mortal_ king. It will matter not to my father that he was once Elven, only that he _became mortal_," Legolas stopped and looked earnestly at his friend, "I do not say these things to hurt you, Estel, only to warn you not to expect the same type of welcome you would receive in Imladris...I say these things to protect you, my friend...My father has a quick temper, though he is a good king and a wise Elf. It is not wise nor is it hard to kindle his wrath and come under the scrutiny of his ire..."

Aragorn looked away from his friend's concerned gaze then met his eyes reluctantly, "I know...I understand that you do not say what you do without reason, but I-I don't know, I suppose you could say I am living up to my name, for I hold out the hope that King Thranduil will look past the obvious and-and accept that I am not like Isildur..." he hesitated and continued, "Legolas, I feel little, perhaps no kinship with the world of Men. I find most of my race to be filthy, ignorant, and often-times violent...If I could choose I would choose the world of the Elves, to be of their blood...I find that it is with you, with the Elves that-that I am happiest, most at peace and whole...Please, mellon nin, give your father a chance..." Legolas sighed resignedly, "Strider, I am. By allowing you to accompany me I am giving him a chance. But I do not believe he will take it...I fear he will only destroy the hope and faith you are placing in him. I only wish to warn you, nothing more."

Aragorn nodded and a tense silence fell between them, but then the man broke it by smiling, "Legolas, thank you..."

The Elf looked at him quizzically, "For what?"

"Being my friend." Legolas let out a small chuckle and the silence that fell this time was infinitely more comfortable.

****

****

****

****

**Well, what did you think? Opinions, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Please let me know in a...you guessed it—**

**Review!**


	2. Prejudices and Insults

**_Disclaimer:_** READ MY LIPS-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF IT!

**A/N:** OH MY GOSH! Thank you thank you thank you infinite times for your wonderful reviews! They absolutely made my day! Normally I would take the time to thank everyone individually but, alas, I'm unable to due to lack of time. I will be sure to mention you all before the end of the fic though, never fear! And now, CHAPTER TWO!

**PREJUDICES**

"Halt! Who approaches?" a voice called out from the gate. Legolas rolled his eyes, "It is I, Legolas, Son of Thranduil, your Prince..." the Elf said, with an air of long suffering.

"My lord!" the guard exclaimed, "Forgive me, I did not recognize you...Open the gate!" The enormous stone slabs inched open slowly and the guard bowed as Legolas and Aragorn rode through. The man glanced over his shoulders and watched as the gates shut behind them.

A throng of people had gathered around the Prince and his mount, speaking all at once, asking of his journey, his stay in Imladris. Was he hungry? Tired? Did he require anything, anything at all? Could his father expect him at the evening meal? Aragorn was rather roughly shunted to one side in the commotion and when he finally became accustomed to all of it, he found his mount and Legolas' had been taken to the stables and the pair was just inside the front entrance of Thranduil's halls.

Legolas dismissed the people and then grinned at his dazed friend, "Are you well, Aragorn?" The man blinked then nodded, "I-I believe so...They are all so...emphatic..."

Legolas laughed out loud at this, "I have often called them worse, but they care about me, even if they do drive me to near insanity with their constant fussing." The man grinned and followed his friend.

They stopped at a room and entered. Aragorn was shocked by the extravagance, he had not expected anything so ornate. Legolas smiled at his shock, "Here. I am across the hall. These are my guest chambers, I would like you to consider them yours for as long as long and whenever you are with us," Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded, "Thank you, Legolas..." The Prince smiled, "'Tis nothing, Strider. If you have need, you have only to ask." Aragorn nodded, "Thank you..." Legolas chuckled and let himself out. Aragorn began to unpack and found that there was a bathing chamber attached to the room. The man made himself presentable and then slipped across the hall and knocked.

"Come in," came the muffled reply. Aragorn opened the door and stepped inside, "Legolas?" he queried. Legolas emerged from a door to the man's left, his hair still damp.

"Strider! Is there something you need?" the Elf asked. Aragorn shook his head, "_We_, mellon nin, _we_."

Legolas chuckled, "Is there two of you now?" Aragorn rolled his eyes, "My wounds are not fully healed and neither are yours. I have explicit instructions that I am to tend them, upon pain of dismemberment, until you have returned to full health or I leave."

"Is that so," it was not a question, really, Legolas knew the Lord of Imladris would have told his foster-son to look after his wounds and the Prince found that he was not even annoyed, in fact, he was touched the Lord would care at all and that Aragorn would as well—though, for show he gave the man one of his most exasperated, annoyed glares.

"Yes. It is. I will not let you out of this room until your injuries have been tended," the man replied firmly, unperturbed by Legolas' look.

Suddenly Legolas smiled, "Very well, mellon nin, you may tend my hurts if, in turn, I may see to yours, for you still have much healing to do, despite any protests you may make," when Aragorn opened his mouth to dispute this, Legolas cut him off, "If my own wounds are not healed, then yours certainly aren't for my Elven blood aids in healing, thus I recover from wounds quicker than you, young human."

Aragorn rolled his eyes and sighed, "If that is what it will take to get you to let me care for your wounds..." Legolas nodded, "It is." Aragorn shook his head and bidding the Prince to lay on the bed, the young man began to examine each and every cut for infection, applying ointments and bandages.

When all of the Elf's wounds were seen to, Legolas switched places with Aragorn and began to tend him. Legolas' brow furrowed as he took in his friend's slowly healing wounds. Some of the smaller ones that had healed had left scars and Aragorn flinched several times when ointment was applied to some of the deeper ones. When Legolas finished, Aragorn sat up and smiled, "Tomorrow we do the same...Thank you, Legolas. Oh, I nearly forgot. I know your shoulder is not yet healed fully—do not argue with me—do not do too much with it and I will not make you wear a sling. But if I catch you doing anything that will hinder its healing, I _will_ force you into a sling!"

Legolas hid a smile and nodded, "Very well. Come now, let us go to the dining hall. I will introduce you to father before the meal." Aragorn nodded and followed his friend. The pair made their way down several halls and came to a large hall with vaulted ceiling, filled with tables. The man was staring at everything with wide eyes and Legolas hid a smile. The few people in the hall cast uncertain glances, some fearful, others angry or curious, but nearly every eye was on Legolas and his guest.

They reached the head table where Thranduil sat and Legolas bowed quickly before embracing the monarch. "Ada," Legolas murmured. Thranduil smiled at his son, "Legolas, ninion. It is good to have you home. You traveled well, I hope?" Legolas nodded, "Ada, there is someone I'd like to introduce you to..." Thranduil nodded and Legolas beckoned Aragorn closer. The man swallowed and stepped up, bowing low and murmuring, "Your Majesty." Thranduil's eyes narrowed and Legolas introduced, "Ada, may I introduce Strider, Ranger of the North." Thranduil's jaw clenched and he pursed his lips into a tight line.

"Legolas, my son, what is the meaning of this?" the Elven-ruler asked, deadly calm, a deep anger smoldering in his eyes.

Aragorn glanced in uncertainty at the Prince and saw a look of sadness pass over his friend's face, quickly replaced with determination, "Ada, he is my friend. I have no wish to hide my friends from you..."

Thranduil's lip curled in distaste, "This...man...is your friend, you say?" Legolas nodded, "Please, ada..."

Before Thranduil could say anything, a bell rung and servers appeared. Legolas quickly ushered Aragorn away and they sat down, away from the fuming king. When they had taken their seats, Legolas sighed looking weary, as Aragorn cast a worried glance at him, "Did I not tell you, Strider? He will not take kindly to your presence..."

Aragorn could find no reply to this and so stayed silent. The meal passed slowly and rather uncomfortably for the two, especially for Aragorn as he felt the king's displeased gaze and the eyes of nearly everyone else in the hall on him. Legolas did not speak for most of the meal and when it finally ended, Thranduil beckoned for the pair to follow him.

When they reached Thranduil's study, the two friends followed the monarch inside and as soon as the heavy, wooden door slid shut behind Legolas, the anger Thranduil had been holding back during the long meal was let loose like a vicious wild thing.

"How dare you!" roared the king, "How dare you bring a _man_ into these halls, calling him friend! What are you thinking, Legolas?! You are the Crown Prince, heir to my throne! Our people will not approve of their future ruler consorting with-with a-a _mortal_!"

Aragorn shrank back, insulted though he was, stunned by the ferocity of Thranduil's temper. Legolas, however, faced his father, "He is my _friend_, ada! Neither you nor the people can tell me whom I may or may not befriend! And he is no mere man, of no significant bloodline, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur, Heir to the throne of Gondor as I am heir to your throne!" Aragorn squared his shoulders at mention of his heritage, for though he did not particularly care for his lineage and wished for no power, he would claim it, if only to garner Thranduil's acceptance.

But Legolas' words did not have a calming affect upon the irate Elf-king, indeed, if anything, he seemed to grow angrier. "Isildur?! You bring spawn of that traitorous bloodline into my home?! You bring the _heir_ of that weak, pathetic imbecile into _my_ home, who lost many friends, lost his father due to the weakness that-that _man_ showed?!" thundered Thranduil, speaking in Elvish, trying to hide the insult, "Heir of Isildur! A weak, pathetic, honorless, mortal! That is all this _Strider_ is!"

Aragorn flushed with rage at the slights based on nothing more than his lineage and spoke suddenly in Elvish, "If you wish to insult me, hir nin, do so to my face. And do not hide behind your fair language, thinking to cover your words, for I understand your words well. It does not become you, Lord Thranduil, to insult the guest of your son in a tongue you think he does not know! Do not insult me thusly, Your Highness!"

Thranduil stopped, shock breaking through his anger for a moment, then faced the man with a look of loathing, "Do not sully that fair speech with your mortal's tongue, _human_. A guest of my son you may have entered, but _I_ am king and thusly have the final judgment on who may or may not dwell under the eaves of this forest, in my realm. Therefore, I now say, you are not welcome, nor are you wanted here. You have until first light to be beyond the forest's boarder. Should any of this realm find you, you will be tried and sentenced for trespassing and accused of plotting to overthrow the throne."

"Ada, no!" cried Legolas in horror. Thranduil turned on his son, "It is done." Strider put a restraining hand on the Prince's shoulder, "It is alright, mellon nin..."

"No! Strider, you are not rested enough! Not after-everything...Please," Legolas asked his friend, wide-eyed with worry.

"I will be fine. It is you I worry about...Do not strain that shoulder!" Strider chided. Legolas watched helplessly as Aragorn gave him one last smile then sobered, turned to the king and bowed, then retreated from the room.

Legolas shot an angry glare at Thranduil, "You have just banished one to whom you owe your son's life. Know that, should any harm come to him because of it, I will never forgive you." Legolas left the room, leaving a stunned Thranduil in his wake.

**Okay! So, I hope this was to everyone's liking! There's more to come, never fear! Not sure when I'll be able to post again, but I won't abandon this fic. Hugs and bunnies!**

**Lalaith**

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know with a review! **


	3. Shocks and Spider Bites

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own this? Ha. You need some serious help if you believe that.

**A/N:** Hey! Not much to say...Thanks for your reviews! They keep me going. Now, CHAPTER THREE.

**Prejudices**

Aragorn sighed and lifted his pack. It hadn't taken long to gather everything as he hadn't had a chance to unpack much. He had so hoped Thranduil would listen to Legolas. He did not like the idea of his friend left alone to deal with the skeletons the report to the king was going to unearth. Both of the friends had been badly hurt by the orcs and it was difficult to speak of, especially when one was alone. But, to avoid further conflict, for he had no doubt that the Elf-king would carry out his threats to charge and punish him for something, Aragorn was leaving without a fight. He hoped Legolas would be careful of his still-healing shoulder and other injuries. The man snorted softly to himself, _Not likely,_ he thought.

Glancing around one last time, Aragorn took his things and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way to the front gate and found Legolas waiting for him. The Prince barely met Aragorn's gaze, "I am truly sorry, mellon nin...I-I knew he would not take kindly to your presence, but I did not think he would not allow you to stay..."

Aragorn shook his head, "Legolas, it is not your fault. You tried to warn me, persuade me not to come, it was my own folly...Now, I want you to let your shoulder heal..." the man pressed a bundle into Legolas' hands. Legolas' eyes widened when he saw what the bundle contained, "Strider, you can't! What if some ill befalls you before you reach your home? You will need this far more than I!"

Aragorn shook his head, "Nay, I divided what my father sent in half. I still have enough; worry not. These medicines will do you good...Perhaps you will be able to journey to Imladris again before long..." Legolas met his friend's wistful gaze and smiled sadly for they both knew it was unlikely that Legolas would return to Rivendell for several human years. Legolas looked down at the bundle and clasped Aragorn's shoulder warmly, "Thank you, mellon nin. I will write as often as I can."

"I will look forward to it. We will meet again. Thank you for everything, Legolas..." Aragorn replied softly. The man reached out and embraced the Prince like a brother, then turned and slowly made his way through the gate and down the path that led out of Mirkwood, toward his home. Legolas stood and watched the man until he was lost in the gloom of the forest. _Valar, keep him safe,_ Legolas pleaded silently.

Unbeknownst to the two friends, Thranduil watched the scene from a window overlooking the courtyard and gate. As he observed his son embraced the man, then watched as he walked out into the forest, a tiny touch of regret stole into his heart which was quickly overwhelmed by the king's residual anger over the man's presence and his association with the Prince. Frowning, Thranduil turned away from the window. If he had watched a moment longer, he would have seen Legolas' shoulders droop as the young Elf made his way back inside once his friend had been swallowed by the forest.

Meeting his son as he came in, though he knew the answer, Thranduil asked, "He is gone?"

Legolas fixed an icy gaze on his father, "Yes, Strider is on his way." Thranduil nodded as Legolas began to walk away, "Good, I want him well away from here before the delegation from Imladris arrives."

Legolas spun around to face his father, "What?" Thranduil met his son's startled gaze, "Lord Elrond, his twin sons, and some others are to arrive here within the next few days."

"Lord Elrond? He is coming here? He is not in Imladris?" Legolas asked urgently.

Thranduil nodded, "Indeed. I am simply glad that human will be well on his way before they arrive in the next five days. And you will welcome them," Thranduil said sternly, "You will not continue with this sulking." Legolas bowed stiffly, "As you wish, my lord." Not fully able to erase the unease that had settled upon him, Legolas left his father standing in the hall as he went on his way.

The next morning, Legolas woke, the feeling of unease growing. He shook it off. If a delegation including Lord Elrond was to arrive soon, it was likely that Aragorn would meet them on the road and the Elf-lord would have him accompany them to Thranduil's halls. If Aragorn came as a part of the Imladris delegation, Thranduil would be forced to accept the man's presence, or risk offending the ruler of the neighboring region. Legolas nodded to himself, satisfied with this logic and went to dine with his father.

While the king and prince took their meal, an agitated messenger burst in, "Forgive me, my liege, but I bring urgent news." Thranduil nodded, "Speak."

"There is a section of the road that is quite infested with spiders...A patrol lost two of their number just this morning. I've come to request more aide, sire," the messenger said. Thranduil nodded and looked at Legolas, "You will lead a contingent, Legolas. If you should happen to meet the delegation from Imladris, escort them here."

Legolas stood and bowed, "As you wish, my lord." Thranduil stopped his son and murmured, "Be careful, ninion..." Legolas' expression softened, "I will, ada..."

With that, Legolas left the hall. It took him all of that day to reach the site where the spiders had taken the Elves from the patrol. Examined the area, finding many new webs and nests, but it seemed, for the moment at least, that the spiders were not there. He and the contingent that had accompanied him began ripping the webs apart and burning what they tore down.

Legolas kept a wary eye on the trees surrounding them. He leapt out of the way as a spider sprang from the trees. Within moments, he and the other warriors were severely outnumbered by the spiders who had realized that their nests were being destroyed and had come to defend themselves. Legolas drew his knives—the range was too close for him to use his bow and there were too many Elves about to risk shooting one of them. Legolas hardly noticed as he became separated from the main group, fully occupied by the spiders that had chosen him as a target.

As he dispatched the last spider, he looked around, realizing for the first time, just how far the fight had taken him from his companions. He was caught off guard when a particularly large spider leapt from the trees, knocking him to the ground, his weapons flying from his grip. Struggling with all the strength he possessed, Legolas fought to avoid the spider's fangs, a battle he knew he would lose should help not arrive and soon.

Legolas wrenched around, hearing someone enter the clearing with a yell. The spider sprang at this new opponent and Legolas was surprised to see it was Aragorn. The man needed help, however, for he had no experience with the creatures and was not at his best as he was healing. Legolas watched as the man's sword was wrenched from his grip, caught in a thread of sticky web the spider had shot at him. Without warning, the creature sprang toward him and the Ranger jumped back, tripping over an exposed root.

Legolas finally broke from his stunned stupor and ran to aid his friend, burying the blade of one of his knives deep into the creature, killing it. Legolas rolled the dead spider off of his friend, who looked rather shaken.

"Strider?" the Prince asked. The man smiled up at him, "Thanks..." Legolas frowned, "I thought you would be well away from here..." Aragorn shrugged, "I'm going slow. No sense in rushing. Ada does not expect me back for weeks yet."

Legolas sighed, "And you just happened to be here at the right moment?" Aragorn shrugged, grinning. Legolas rolled his eyes, "Well, I want you to stay in our camp for the night...More spiders will come to this area and it will not be safe for a lone traveler tonight." Aragorn made no comment but followed Legolas to where the contingent was cleaning up. To his relief, none of the Elves were seriously hurt. The Prince turned to his second in command, "Strider is staying in our camp this night. Please show him where he can set up his gear." Legolas turned to the man and frowned. Strider's skin was pale and shiny with sweat. Legolas also noted his friend was breathing in short, shallow gasps.

"Strider, are you well?" Legolas asked. Strider closed his eyes, "Legolas?" asked the man, as if not realizing his friend had been there the whole time. Legolas grasped his friend's shoulder. Feeling the contact, Aragorn opened his eyes and Legolas was distressed to see the man's pupils were mere pinpricks. Suddenly the man swayed and he would have fallen over, had Legolas not been holding onto him. With increasing distress, Legolas helped the man to sit, asking urgently, "Strider, were you bitten?" Aragorn squinted at the Elf then nodded weakly, "Y-yes..."

"Valar! Ellindon! Bring the anti-venom! Quickly!" the Prince shouted as Aragorn started to lapse into unconsciousness. "Strider! Do not go to sleep! Stay with me, mellon nin! Why didn't you say you had been bitten?" An Elf appeared at Legolas' side, bearing a small vial of amber liquid. Legolas uncorked it with his teeth and used a hand to slap Aragorn, "Strider! Where? Where were you bitten?"

"A-arm..." the man murmured softly. Legolas looked and found two punctures to the man's right forearm. Pushing the sleeve up, Legolas poured the liquid into the exposed punctures and was handed a bandage. First, however, Legolas opened his friend's pack and extracted a small jar of poultice, smearing the concoction across the wound then wrapping it. Aragorn began to stir not long later and found Legolas watching him with a piercing glare, "Stupid human! You nearly died! How many times have I told you of those who were lost because they hid a spider's bite? If the anti-venom is not administered within twenty minutes, it is too late!"

Aragorn smiled tentatively, "Sorry?" Legolas rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, "What am I going to do with you?" Aragorn chuckled, "You know you love me!"

"Stubborn human," replied Legolas.

"Prissy Elf," retorted Aragorn. Legolas smiled, "I am glad you will be alright...Rest now..." Obediently, Aragorn closed his eyes and was soon asleep, still smiling.

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!** My job has been quite hectic the last little while and that has made writing hard. On a happier note, I'M GETTING A LAPTOP! Whoohoo! That will make updates easier. This chapter was going to be longer, but I figured you would rather have an update than waiting however long it took to write more. I know what I want to write, it's finding the time to do it that's bothersome. I'll update as soon as I can...No promises as to how soon that will be...

**Good? Bad? Ugly? Please let me know in a REVIEW! Thanks! Hugs and bunnies!**


	4. Fears and Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still not mine.

**A/N:** I apologize for the wait...Life sucks and then you die, but that mostly applies to work for me. My job eats up most of my time...Not so much fun, ah well, it gives me money so that's okay. I'm so happy! Thank you so, so, so, so, so much for all the wonderful reviews! They made my day. Not that anyone probably cares, but this chapter was written on my new laptop! I love it! It's my precioussss...Ahem...Sorry...Despite all the good things that have happened lately, I found out that one of my co-workers, Wayne, has cancer and was given 5-7 months to live...It was really depressing because he's such a sweet guy. Please, put him in your prayers. Thanks for reading! Now, Chapter FOUR!

**Prejudices**

The morning dawned pale and gray. Legolas frowned when Aragorn barely stirred when he was jostled. Thinking the man merely needed rest to recover from the extra stress his body had suffered from the spider toxin, Legolas sent the contingent on and stayed with his friend, determined to make sure the man was going to be alright. Aragorn stirred around midday, moving as if stiff. He opened his eyes and blinked at his friend. Legolas leaned over him, "Strider, are you well?"

The man nodded slowly, "I-I think so..." he said hoarsely trying to sit up. Legolas helped him and handed him a container of water. The man drank deeply and then looked at his friend, "What are you still doing here?" Aragorn said, "Your contingent is gone..." Legolas smiled, "Yes, but I did not dare leave you, injured and weak as you were. You would have been easy prey for a spider or other wandering creature, ill and weary as you were..."

Aragorn shrugged slightly and then grimaced as he realized how uncomfortable it was to move stiff, sore muscles. Legolas grinned, "Here, drink." The Prince handed his friend a mug of tea. Aragorn sniffed it suspiciously, "What is it?" Legolas rolled his eyes, "Your father's tea. Now drink!" Aragorn stuck his tongue out at the Elf and then took a gulp, trying to get as much down as quickly as possible in hopes of making the experience less unpleasant. He made a face, "Why, oh why doesn't Ada put something in this to make it _taste_ better?!" Legolas chuckled, "Alright, mellon nin, if you are rested, I think we ought to be moving on." Aragorn nodded and rose with a groan. Legolas frowned worriedly, "Are you well, Strider?"

Aragorn nodded, "Fine...I'll be just fine, Legolas. You're right, I should be on my way, I don't want to keep you, get you in trouble with your father...I'll see you later, Legolas." With that, Aragorn picked up his pack, kindly organized by the Prince, and began to walk away until a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Aragorn turned and faced his friend, confused, "What do you mean? I'm going home." Legolas let out an exasperated sigh, "Not alone. At least for now I travel with you. I'm not going to leave you, injured, recovering from spider venom to travel alone to your home through paths often crossed by wolves, wargs, and other dark creatures! Forget my father, he does not expect me any time soon. At least let me take you to the edge of the wood, perhaps a little beyond." Reluctantly, Aragorn nodded, relenting only because, in truth, he _was_ feeling a little weak and definitely not at his best. The pair set out and began slowly traveling toward the outer edge of the wood.

Through the day, Aragorn began to feel ill. His stomach churned and gray began to encroach on the edges of his vision. His head spun and swam and his ears rang. He tasted something vile on his tongue but no amount of water or food would take it away. He hid this, not wanting his friend to worry and go farther with him which would undoubtedly make him late to report back to Thranduil, garnering the King's wrath, a thing he did not want to do any more than he already had. Unfortunately, his body was not so obedient to his will. They were only a few hours away from the edge of Mirkwood when Aragorn paused on the path.

Not hearing the man's soft footsteps, Legolas turned to see why his friend had stopped and saw Aragorn barely able to stay upright. He dashed back to the man, "Aragorn! Aragorn! What is it? What ails you?" he asked, near panic, as the color that had been staining Aragorn's cheeks retreated in a heartbeat to be replaced by a dull, ashy color. The man's lips were a dusky blue, his breathing slow and labored. Legolas reached out just as Strider's knees gave out, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell.

Legolas caught the man and eased him to the ground, "Wh-what? Strider? Strider!" he asked frantically, shaking the man. He stirred a little, coughing, but stayed unconscious. Legolas unwrapped the spider bite and was puzzled when he found nothing amiss. He began searching for any other hidden wounds and sat back, unsure and unable to do anything for his friend for he could not find what was ailing him.

Aragorn began to tremble violently, as if from extreme cold. Legolas lifted his friend and was shocked by the heat radiating off of the man. Breaking off of the path, Legolas walked a short distance to a small clearing. Within a few moments, Strider was covered by their blankets and Legolas worked on starting a fire. Suddenly the man stilled. Fear rising in his heart, Legolas reached a hand out to his friend and breathed a sigh of relief when he found the man's breathing had become normal again and he was no longer trembling. Heat still rose from the human and Legolas frowned. Suddenly he found himself looking into his friend's gray eyes, glassy with fever.

"Strider?" Legolas asked hesitantly. The man nodded, "What ails you?" Legolas inquired. The man tried to sit up, but Legolas pushed him back down, "No. What is it?" Strider sighed and answered softly, "Nothing. I am fine." Legolas glared at him, "You are _not_ fine! If you were fine, you would not have collapsed on the path. If you were fine, you would not have scared me halfway to Mandos as you trembled as if cold while I could feel the heat coming off of your skin—heat you still radiate! If you were fine, your lips would not have turned blue as you nearly stopped breathing! You _must_ tell me!"

"There is nothing you can do, Legolas. I must get home, that is all!" snapped Strider. Legolas studied the man's face, "You know what it is, but you won't tell me...Why?"

Aragorn looked away, "As I said, there is nothing you can do for me and I would not have you worry...Besides, I don't need to tell you what it is, you already know..."

Legolas frowned at the man, thinking, as he said, "What do you mean I know what it is? I have never seen..." The Prince trailed off, eyes going wide, "Not..?" Aragorn met his friend's gaze and Legolas protested, "But your father healed us! How can it be that?!" Aragorn smiled wanly, "The antidote merely neutralizes it, it does not rid the body of the substance...It can be reactivated by another dose of the toxin or some other venom for many months, until the body is able to rid itself by naturally breaking it down..."

"The-the spider venom...You were bitten...For me...It is my fault..." Legolas whispered. Aragorn shook his head firmly, "No. I chose to block its path. Do not blame yourself. I have Ada's medicines, they will keep it at bay until I can get home. Then Ada can re-administer the antidote."

Legolas shook his head, "No. I will not let you go off by yourself. You are coming home with me." Aragorn shook his head, "No, I must get to my father, Legolas. You know this. He is the only one, save perhaps Mithrandir and the Lady Galadriel, who has the knowledge to create the antidote. I must get home to father."

Legolas sighed, "Strider, even were you to get home, your father would not be there." Aragorn looked at him, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Legolas looked at his friend, "Ada sent me with a contingent to rid the path of spiders, yes. He could have sent another, but he did not. He is expecting a delegation from Imladris. He told me Lord Elrond and the twins will be with the delegation. He wanted me to escort them to the halls, should we meet..." Legolas looked away and murmured, "It is part of the reason why he was so harsh on you. He-he did not want a-a man about the halls with such a distinguished delegation coming, even if Lord Elrond is friendly toward men..."

Aragorn reached up and clasped Legolas' shoulder, "Well, then, I believe I should come home with you after all...Your father will not be pleased at all, though why he would send me away when he knew my father was coming, I do not know."

Legolas looked at the man, "It is because we did not tell him, mellon nin. We did not ever get the chance to bring up your connection to Lord Elrond's family. Remember? We spoke of your connection to the Rangers and of your heritage as Isildur's Heir, but we never told him of your relation to those in Imladris." Aragorn began to chuckle and Legolas looked at him quizzically, "Imagine your father's shock when he finds out who I call family! Oh! This has to be one of the best pranks yet, if an unintentional one." Legolas smiled, "Indeed. Ada will probably be beside himself, after having thrown you out..." a pause, then Legolas said, "Well, it _will_ serve him right. He did not let us finish our explanation." Aragorn nodded and yawned, "Thank you, Legolas..." Bemused, Legolas looked at him, "For what?" Aragorn's eyes closed as he murmured, "Everything..." Smiling, Legolas shook his head, "Good night, Strider." The man smiled and was asleep within moments. Legolas' smile faded as he took in the man's pale, unhealthy color, two spots of color stained his cheeks cherry red and sweat shone softly on his forehead in the swiftly fading sunlight. Legolas sighed. Despite his reassurances to the contrary, Legolas knew his father would be unpleased that he did not come home with the contingent. The Prince shook his head, there was no way he would leave Strider, especially now, with orc poison ravaging his system. Legolas silently prayed that Elrond would arrive soon.

The dawn broke, spilling pale, rosy light through the trees. Aragorn's fever had broken shortly after midnight, though the Legolas knew it was only the course of the poison and not Aragorn healing. Slowly, the Elf started a fire and heated some water. Searching through his own belongings, Legolas extracted a small packet of herbs and mixed them into the boiling water. He went over and rested a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "Mellon nin...Wake, Aragorn."

The man blinked and looked at Legolas blearily, "L-Legolas?" the man asked shakily. Legolas was dismayed by how weak his friend was. Hiding his dismay, Legolas smiled and helped Aragorn to sit, "Indeed, my friend. Drink this and we can be on our way. The sooner we get you back to my home, the better." Aragorn took a sip and grimaced, "Tastes awful!" Legolas laughed, "Terrible it may taste, but it will help." Aragorn nodded, then closed his eyes. "What is it?" Legolas asked softly. Aragorn began to scramble to his feet, arm around his middle. He waved Legolas off and went into the trees. A few minutes later, Aragorn returned, looking paler than before and breathing hard. "Are you alright?" Legolas inquired. Aragorn nodded, "M-my stomach did not appreciate the tea any more than my sense of taste..." the man answered lightly. A troubled frown creased Legolas' brow, "Strider, that is not good...Your body needs the tea. You had very little to eat or drink yesterday and it will help slow the poison..."

Aragorn fixed the Elf with a glare, "You think I don't know that?! The tea is the only thing that will keep my body from succumbing to the poison! Without it, I have maybe today before I slip into a coma, after that happens I have _maybe_ two days before my body would give out." Legolas gasped, he had not realized the poison would act so quickly. Aragorn sighed "I am sorry Legolas, I should not have become so upset with you...It is only...I-I am afraid..." the man met Legolas' gaze and the Elf saw fear there, "I do not know for how long the tea will work...If Ada does not get here soon...I may succumb anyway..." Legolas swallowed, "No. It will be alright. Strider...I-I must ask, what will happen, even with you taking the tea..."

Aragorn sighed, "I'll experience bouts of fever with chills, I may convulse at some point. There will be times when my body will reject all food and drink...I-I may pass out...My pulse and breathing will not be regular, it will speed up, slow down to the point it did yesterday, and perhaps have some times when it passes into the normal range, but it will not stay that way. My muscles will ache, my bones and joints...I-I may suffer bouts of blindness and deafness..." the man paused then continued, "Legolas, there will be times when the slightest touch will cause me great pain...You must not stop, we must _not stop_. We cannot afford to delay..."

Legolas swallowed, "It will be alright, Estel. I will get you to your father...Even if I have to crawl there with you on my back." Aragorn smiled faintly, "You are the best friend I could ever have asked for...I-if I d-don't make it, I want you to know how much your friendship has meant to me...You are more than a friend to me, Legolas, son of Thranduil, in my heart, I count you as a brother..."

Legolas listened to the man with increasing unease, the Prince realized the man did not expect to live through this relapse, "Strider, Estel, do not-do not give up on me! P-please...Mellon nin, I am bound to you. The day I met you I know the Valar were watching out for me...You, too, are-are more than a friend...I, also, count you as a brother...I-I do not think I would survive the grief, should you pass...Please...Do not lose hope...Ada said Lord Elrond was less than five days away...That was three days ago...Please...Fight it..." Legolas pleaded softly, urgently. Aragorn sighed, "You know I will...But it-it is so difficult..."

Legolas clasped the man's shoulder, "I will be here for you Estel...You will not be alone in this..." Aragorn smiled, "Thank you, Legolas."

With a shaky smile, Legolas handed the man his pack, "We best be on our way..." Aragorn nodded and the two set out, back toward Thranduil's halls.

**PLEASE READ!!!!**

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? I've had the week from He!! Please pardon the language. Lately it feels like the world is falling in on me and I haven't got anyone to talk to...All of my connections to my friends have all but disintegrated since we left school because I work every weekday and my parents want to do the family thing on weekends. My parents are totally stressed all the time and my siblings are worse than usual, no one is home to supervise until the afternoons and it makes things hard because even though they're all old enough to get along for a few hours, they do want mom or dad around...It feels like all my support systems have failed...I can't talk to my parents, I can't talk to my friends cause they all work and I'm always at work, I don't have time to unwind and get rid of stress, usually I write, but there's been so little time for that it's only frustrated me. You all are so wonderful! I felt like crying at work today things got so stressful, then I went through my e-mail and found reviews that were so nice! It has been the only thing keeping me going...So thank you. In the words of Jimmy Eat World, "May angels lead you in..." God bless you all.

Thanks,  
Lalaith

Please Review! It's all that keeps me going...


	5. Wolves and Wounds

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine. Wish it was, but it's not.

**A/N:** Wow. You all are so wonderful! I truly appreciate the fantastic, stupendous reviews I received for the last chapter! As I've said before, they make my day! Hope you like this chapter, I'm not entirely sure where this story is going, or how much longer it will be. Thanks for reading! And now, CHAPTER FIVE!

**Prejudices**

The day wore on and Strider became more and more weak. Soon Legolas was almost carrying the man. The fever had returned with a vengeance along with the chills. Luckily for them both, Strider had not yet passed out again, though both knew it would probably happen again. They had to take it very slow, often Strider's breathing and pulse would race so quickly, the man nearly hyperventilated. They had made very little progress when night fell.

They stopped in a small clearing and Legolas set up camp, trying to hide his worry when Aragorn only drank some of Elrond's tea and ate a very few bites of food then went to bed. The Prince sat up, keeping watch, thinking of all that was happening. Thranduil would not be please when he showed up with Strider. Especially since the man was so ill. He was so lost in his thoughts he did not notice the many eyes peering at him from the forest beyond the fire. The eyes multiplied until the camp was surrounded.

A low growl startled Legolas out of his thinking. Cursing, he yanked his knives from their sheaths and built the fire up. But it was too late. The pack of wolves, lean and vicious, had been joined by their leader and would not now be frightened off by a relatively small campfire and one being with knives while another lay too weak to defend himself—an easy meal.

One animal, fur ratty and ribs in sharp relief under his gray fur, slunk into the ring of light cast by the fire, growling. Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas noticed other wolves also moving in, given confidence by their leader's daring. The wolf and Legolas circled each other, tension built and muscles were taut with anticipation. The rest of the pack yipped and woofed like comrades cheering their companion, encouraging him. Legolas noticed one move toward Aragorn's unconscious form, teeth bared in a hungry grin, tongue lolling. Lightning quick, Legolas threw one of his knives, embedding it in the wolf's side. With a soft whine, the wolf collapsed, dead. That seemed to be a signal for, within a heartbeat, the wolves began to come at the Elf, attacking from all sides. Frantically, caught off guard, Legolas fought desperately, killing and wounding the wolves.

Then all was quiet. Legolas let the tension flow from him and did not notice the pack leader creeping up on him, wounded fatally, but determined to kill the Elf. He let out a cry of surprise as the wolf sprang at him, knocking him to the ground. The wolf's jaws locked on Legolas' forearm and the Elf cried out. The wolf released as Legolas kicked it in the belly but sprang again. Legolas tried to throw his arms up to protect his face and fought desperately to keep the wolf from sinking its teeth into his neck. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a knife buried itself hilt deep into the wolf's neck. It collapsed with a snarl, its corpse landing on top of Legolas. Trying to push the heavy carcass off of himself, Legolas began to feel dizzy and light headed from loss of blood. Aragorn appeared above him, looking pale and weak. The man helped push the dead wolf off of his friend.

"Are you alright?" he whispered hoarsely. Legolas nodded, "Thanks to you, mellon nin..." Aragorn smiled, "Well, someone has to look out for you...Prissy Elf."

Legolas laughed, "Stubborn human. How do you feel?" Aragorn shrugged and dropped his gaze. His eyes widened, "Your arm!" Legolas quickly covered the injury with his other hand, "It is nothing. A scratch."

Aragorn frowned, "It is not a scratch and you will let me tend it! Now!" Legolas sighed, "Very well, do what you wish." Aragorn nodded and unsteadily stumbled over to the packs. Gathering what supplies he needed, he set about cleaning the wolf bite and both of the friends had some of Elrond's tea. Aragorn glanced around the clearing, "We should move on...Other creatures will be attracted to the on..." Legolas sighed and nodded, "You are right...But we must be careful. The wood is not safe at night..."

Aragorn smiled, "Well, soon we'll be to your father's halls and we can get a wonderful lecture. Then my father _and_ my brothers will come and we can have even _more_ wonderful lectures! Think about it, mellon nin! All those wonderful lectures waiting for us!" The Prince grinned, "I can hardly wait," he replied with dry sarcasm. Aragorn chuckled and began packing up quickly. Legolas rolled up the bedding and soon the two were ready to go. Legolas put out the fire, save for two large branches they used as torches, and the pair headed once again toward Thranduil's halls.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know this isn't the best chapter or the longest, but I was not sure how long it would be if I didn't update NOW. So, forgive the less than stellar content please. I'm working on the next one, hopefully it'll be better and done soon but no promises. As always, my eternal thanks for your continued feedback! I appreciate all my readers! Hugs and bunnies/purple spotted iguanas!

Lalaith

You know my perpetual plea...PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	6. Family and Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any of it!

**A/N: **I'm absolutely amazed! You all are so wonderful! Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback! Some of this chapter may seem sort of slashy, but that is **_NOT_** how I intended it! (Read my profile, I don't write slash.) Hope you like CHAPTER SIX!

**

* * *

**

**Prejudices**

Night wore on. Soon Aragorn was stumbling again, the brief adrenaline rush that had pulsed through him when he woke to the wolf attack wearing off. The orc poison attacked his systems with a vengeance. So wrapped up was he in his own failing body, he did not notice Legolas weakening. The Elf's strength began failing fast as he was forced to support more and more of Aragorn's weight. Aragorn was caught off guard when Legolas crumpled to the forest floor, unconscious.

The man dropped to his knees, "Legolas?! Legolas!" Aragorn laid a hand on the Elf's forhead and noted with shock that he was feverish. Cursing, Aragorn undid the bandage around the wolf-bite with shaking hands, his fingers clumsy and muscles weak. The man cursed again when he saw the red, inflamed bite. Despite their best efforts, Legolas' wound was quickly becoming infected. Aragorn dragged his friend from the path and once again started a small fire. Uncorking a vial, Aragorn dumped its contents onto the wound. It bubbled and fizzed wildly before turning a sick, blackish green. Aragorn wiped away the revolting liquid and poured another vial of liquid down Legolas' throat.

Working tirelessly, Aragorn ignored his weakening body, pushing himself without rest through the night, constantly checking the Prince's pulse and breathing. Legolas regained consciousness as dawn broke. Aragorn leaned over him, eyes bloodshot, "Legolas? How do you feel?" Legolas groaned, "Like I took on one of your brothers' dares and lost..." Legolas looked up at his friend and gasped, "Estel!" The Elf shot up, "Oh, Valar! Estel, this is not good!" Aragorn sighed, "It could not be helped. Don't worry, I took more of Ada's tea...And I'm doing better...Really." Legolas scowled, "You are not. I can see you are not doing better. Please...Let us go. We are not that far from my father's halls...I can make it, then we can both be treated..." Aragorn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Legolas stood, hiding his alarm at how much of his strength had been sapped.

Without warning, Aragorn's eyes widened and he began to gasp. He placed a hand on his heaving chest. Legolas dropped to his knees in front of the man and put his hand on his friend's chest. His eyes widened when he felt how fast Aragorn's heart was beating. No sooner had he done this when Aragorn passed out. Legolas caught the man and was startled to feel the man's heart was no longer racing—it was barely beating at all! Frightened by such a drastic change in so short a time, the Elf knew they had to move quickly and to do that, one of the packs had to be left behind.

Legolas took his rations and medical supplies and shoved them into Aragorn's pack, covering his own over with leaves and forest matter. Donning the pack, Legolas crouched and scooped his friend up, fear giving his weary body strength. The man's fever had returned with a vengeance. Legolas went as fast as he could, desperate to get back to his father's halls where Lord Elrond would be arriving soon. The sun was high overhead when Legolas reached the gates.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the sentries called out. Legolas squinted up, "Thaladir! It is I, Legolas! Please, open the gates, quickly!" The soldier ran to obey and met Legolas as he made his way through.

"Help me get him to my rooms without my father the wiser...Please, Thaladir..." Legolas whispered brokenly. The Elf nodded, though he shared Thranduil's view of men, Legolas was his friend. The soldier took the pack and led the way, checking for anyone who might see them. When they finally made it to Legolas' rooms, he asked, "Why? Why do you risk your father's wrath? You know he did not take kindly to this man before! Why do you bring him back? And with the Imladris delegation coming! Word has been received, Lord Elrond will arrive by night fall!"

"He is my friend, Thaladir...That is enough. But he saved my life twice in the past several days..." Legolas responded softly. Thaladir snorted, "He saved your life, only so he could not be blamed for letting you die." Legolas' jaw clenched and he looked at the sentry, "If those things are not enough, then know this, something we did not have time to tell my father; he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur and Strider, Ranger of the North, yes...Those things you know, as does my father, but he is also Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond, brother to Elladan and Elrohir...If not for his blood, he would be one of us..." Thaladir paled, "What?" Legolas nodded, "It is so. I-I would have let him continue on his way, if Lord Elrond were not coming here..."

"Why should it make a difference where Lord Elrond is?" Thaladir asked. Legolas shook his head, "Thank you, Thaladir, for helping me. Now, you best return to your post, before you are missed. And if you tell anyone of what I have said, I will personally see to it that you spend the next century in the dungeons." Thaladir bowed and retreated from the room. Legolas set about tending his still-unconscious friend. Aragorn began to convulse just as the door shut behind Thaladir. Legolas raced to his friend's side and tried to hold him down. The fit passed as quickly as it had come, but returned again. For over two hours, Legolas fought to keep Aragorn from hurting himself as a new set of convulsions racked his body. Finally, it seemed the fits were over. Legolas began to bathe the man's brow with cool water, trying to cool the raging fever.

The Elf's brow furrowed when Aragorn began to flinch at his touch. Soon, the man was crying out in pain. He woke and his pupils were dilated so much, his normally silver eyes were nearly all black, save a tiny rim of color. The man was gasping and tears ran down his cheeks. Legolas made another batch of Elrond's tea and Legolas was dismayed when Aragorn shook his head, then was sick into the basin Legolas had been dipping the cloth into that he had been using to help cool the fever. The Prince cleaned out the basin and refilled it, but hesitated at resuming trying to cool Aragorn's fever.

"I-it is alright, mellon nin...Th-the fever i-is the least of-of my worries...H-how did..?" the man asked softly. Legolas smiled, "Hush, do not worry about the how. Your father will arrive by nightfall, I am told. He will heal you. It will be well," the Elf reached out to place a reassuring hand on Aragorn's shoulder as a wave of pain washed over the man, but then realized that it would only hurt his friend more and drew back. The pain intensified, until Aragorn began to cry.

Legolas ached to help his friend, it shook the Elf deeply to see his normally unflinching friend cry in pain. "Wh-what would you have me do, Aragorn?" Legolas pleaded. Aragorn looked up at him, "H-hold me...I-if I cannot b-be wi-with m-my Ada at-at th-the end, i-it would b-be y-you I w-would ch-oose..." Legolas swallowed, "You are not going to die tonight..." He reached out to do as the man asked, but hesitated, knowing the pain he would cause with his touch. Aragorn gasped, "I-I would-rather h-have m-more pain a-and k-know y-you are the-there than n-not, m-mellon nin..." With that, Legolas gathered the man into his arms. Aragorn lay there tense and breathing hard, but clutched Legolas' hand and seemed comforted, if not in body, then in spirit.

Hours later, to both the Prince's relief and dismay, Aragorn had passed out. It was a relief as the extreme pain seemed to have disappeared but, dismaying because now Legolas could not get the man to stir in the slightest. The only indication that Aragorn still lived was the very slight, slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Legolas sat with his head in his hands, exhausted when a sharp knock startled him.

He went over and opened the door and found his father there, radiating fury. "Where have you been?! The contingent has been home for over a day! The delegation from Imladris is less than an hour away and here you are, sulking in your room! You are filthy! It looks like you've been rolling in the mud! Hurry up and make yourself presentable and be down in the main hall to help welcome our guests!" Thranduil roared. Legolas pursed his lips, eyes blazing. He bowed, "As you wish, Your Highness. Now if you will excuse me, I'll fulfill your command," with that, he shut the door in his father's face. Casting a worried glance at the man on the bed, Legolas sighed and went into the bathing chamber that adjoined his room. Careful of his wolf-inflicted wound, the Prince bathed and dressed, re-bandaging the bite with a little difficulty.

Finally ready, Legolas made sure the man was covered by blankets to ward off the evening chill and left reluctantly. His expression turned from worry to muted fury as he met his father in the entrance hall. Minutes later a servant announced, "Lord Elrond Peredhil and distinguished ambassadors of Imladris."

Thranduil stepped forward as Elrond entered, "Lord Elrond, welcome. Please, come in. We have a meal that should be ready momentarily. I'm sure you are quite hungry after your travels," the Elf-king said, smiling. Legolas stepped forward and bowed, "Lord Elrond."

Elrond smiled, "Thank you, King Thranduil. Prince Legolas. You are doing well, I hope?" Legolas' jaw tightened almost imperceptibly, as he answered, "_I_ am well, milord." Elrond quirked his brow at that, still smiling, "I am pleased." Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a puzzled frown at the near pleading in Legolas' eyes. Thranduil must have noticed his son's look for he leaned toward his son and whispered harshly, "Forget that man! You will treat Lord Elrond and the others in a manner befitting your station as Prince!"

As the delegation passed by the hallway that led to the Royal family's rooms, Legolas could not help but gaze worriedly down that way. Soon all were seated in the dining hall. Legolas picked at his food, completely lost in his worry and need to return to Aragorn's side and have Elrond help the man. He started when he realized Lord Elrond had been addressing him, "Forgive me, milord. I fear I am overtired. I just returned from my contingent's raid on a spider infestation." Elrond smiled, "It is no problem. I asked if you are recovered from the last time I saw you."

Legolas looked over at his father before answering, "_I_ am, milord. Thank you. Your journey here was uneventful, I hope?" Elrond nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"You did not meet anyone along the way?" Legolas asked, intending to lead someone from Lord Elrond's family to inquire after Estel. Elrond smiled, slightly puzzled, "No. Should we have?" Suddenly Thranduil announced, "Shall we adjourn for a song?" Elrond nodded in agreement and everyone made their way to the large parlor. Legolas was becoming increasingly agitated and said suddenly, "I think, perhaps, I should retire for the evening. I am not feeling as well as I thought."

Elrond smiled graciously, but Thranduil frowned and said, none too softly, "Enough. You have made your point."

"Have I? I do not think I have, because you do not seem to be listening! You have not listened since I came home with—!" Legolas retorted. Thranduil stood suddenly, cutting his son off, "Silence! You tread dangerous ground, for although I am your father, I am also your king and you _will_ show the proper respect."

Legolas glared at his father, "Why should I give respect where it is not earned nor is it reciprocated? I have had it with your rude arrogance and your prejudiced ways! I will not have—I will not let—," Legolas broke off, a soft sob escaping. He turned to where Lord Elrond sat, listening silently, in discomfort at the very private matter, which he was unintentionally intruding upon. Elrond was concerned for the Prince. He had not noticed before, but now he saw dark circles under the younger Elf's red-rimmed eyes set in and unnaturally pale face. In Legolas' eyes he saw grief, helplessness, worry, and—fear. Suddenly, Legolas turned and left the room. Thranduil started after him but Elrond held up a hand, "Let me, mellon nin. There are some times when it is better to stay away." Thranduil frowned, but did not stop Elrond or follow him.

When he left the room, Elrond found Legolas a short way down the hall, staring down the passage to the family wing. He turned his head, startled when Elrond laid a hand on his shoulder. Elrond frowned, Legolas was trembling. "What is it Legolas?" the Elven-lord asked. Legolas did not answer but merely set out at a near run down the hall. Confused, Elrond followed and fixed Legolas with a stern, questioning gaze when they stopped outside Legolas' rooms. Elrond's annoyance melted when he saw the fear and despair radiating from the young Elf, pooling in his eyes, "Legolas, what is it?" Legolas merely opened the door and went inside, over to the bed. Elrond's breath caught in his throat when he saw who it was that lay there.

"Estel!" Elrond cried softly, rushing to his youngest. Legolas finally spoke, his voice hoarse and weak, "H-he has been like that for hours now..." a sob broke loose from him and he crumpled to his knees by the bed, "It is my fault!" Elrond was about to reassure the young Elf when a soft, weak voice startled them both, "N-no...I-it is not...L-Legolas, y-you have been the best friend I could ever have asked for...Th-thank you," the man had not yet noticed Elrond and went on, "T-tell m-my ada and my brothers th-that I love them, a-and I'm sorry..."

Elrond reached out and cupped his son's face in his hands, "No. Do not be sorry. You will be well, Estel. It will be alright now." Legolas locked eyes with the man, "I told you your father was nearly here..." Aragorn looked at them, "A-ada?" Elrond smiled, hiding his fear, "Yes, ninion?" The man's eyes widened, "I-it is you..." Elrond let out a short chuckle, "Yes, it's me." Worry soon pushed the faint amusement away, "What happened?"

Legolas took a deep breath, "W-we arrived here with no trouble after leaving Imladris. M-my father, well, we all know his feelings toward men...H-he did not take kindly to Estel's presence and things became quite...tense...Estel, rather than try to argue and create more tension, even if it was to explain, decided, instead to head back to your realm. It was only the next morning I was sent out with the contingent to take care of the spider infestation. The contingent was attacked as we cleared away the nests. I was separated from the main group and probably would have ended up as a spider's meal, if Estel had not appeared. H-he was bitten, protecting me...We administered the anti-venom and he seemed fine. I sent the contingent on and stayed near Strider as he rested. When he woke I asked why and how he had been there at the moment he was. He said he had been going slowly because you were not expecting him back soon and that is how he was in the area when we were attacked. I was going with him to the edge of the wood when he became ill...He-he told me..."

"That it was a relapse?" Elrond finished quietly. Legolas nodded, "Yes..." Elrond sighed, "Well, this is not good, I will not lie to you and tell you that it is..."

"I-I've been drinking your tea..." Aragorn murmured, he attempted a smile, "Why don't you put something in it to make it _taste_ better?!" Elrond rolled his eyes, "To make you miserable. I suppose _this_ is the reason I always carry so many of my healing supplies...Estel, I must go get your brothers, will you be alright?" Aragorn nodded once, tiredly.

"I can stay with him, Lord Elrond..." Legolas said, but the Elf-lord shook his head, "No, I take it you did not tell your father that Estel is my son?"

"He never gave us a chance, milord," Legolas replied. Elrond nodded once, "Well, now he will give you a chance to explain everything. I need you to come with me." Legolas nodded and the two slipped out quietly and set out quickly back toward where the others still sat, enjoying the evening's music. Elrond and Legolas entered and went directly to the twins. When the two noticed their grave attitudes, worry entered their eyes.

"Ada?" Elladan asked. Elrond beckoned, "Come, Elladan, Elrohir. I need you to fetch my healing supplies and bring them as quickly as you can to Legolas' rooms."

The two exchanged a glance and left quickly. Thranduil watched the event in puzzlement, "Is something amiss, Lord Elrond?" Elrond turned to the king, keeping his anger in check and said with more than a little ice in his voice, "Yes. But, I have not the time to tell you. Perhaps Legolas will or you may come see for yourself." Without another word, Elrond also left the hall. Thranduil turned to Legolas, but the Prince merely turned away from his father and followed Elrond. Confused and offended, Thranduil also followed.

When they reached Legolas' rooms, they found the twins outside with Elrond's healing supplies. Legolas opened the door and let them in without a word. Thranduil entered last, but still in time to see the twins rush to the bedside.

"ESTEL!" Elladan cried. Elrohir gasped and followed less than a step behind. Both turned to Elrond, "What is wrong with him, ada?"

"He was bitten by a spider. Though the anti-venom was administered it reactivated the...other toxin...We must administer the antidote quickly or we will lose him," Elrond replied gravely.

Thranduil peered around the two Elves and noticed who was on the bed. Angrily he turned to his son, "What is the meaning of this?!" Thranduil demanded with deadly quiet.

Legolas glared at him, "You did not let us finish. When we came, I introduced him as my friend, Strider, Ranger of the North and as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir of Isildur. But what I did not get a chance to say was that before he was known as either of those names, he is also called, Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond, brother to Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris. If he had not been going so slowly, he would have met up with the delegation and I believe I can safely say Lord Elrond would have had him accompany them here. Not only did you not give us a chance to finish telling you who he was, you did not let us, let _me_ explain why I would bring him here, knowing your feelings about and prejudices against men as I do...I told you when he left that you had sent away one to whom you owed your son's life...Perhaps you do not remember? Well, you do owe Estel my life. Several times over now. I journeyed to Imladris several months back as you well know. While there, Estel and I went out on a hunt...It took us just outside the boarders of Rivendell a-and we ran into a large band of orcs...Th-they were too many and we were taken..." Legolas paused, the memories dredging up feelings he did not wish to experience.

Ruthlessly, however, for he _had_ to make his father understand why he and Estel were so close, the Prince went on, "Th-they were not kind...W-we were beaten and they did many other terrible things th-that I will not speak of...Perhaps I could have endured that, but they often forced us to drink a vile concoction that made us both very ill. They would make us drink it, then force the antidote on us, so we suffered the symptoms but did not die...There was more than a few times when I was far too ill to take the foul potion...They would have killed me. It was take the concoction or die...And when I was too weak, too ill to do it, Strider would intervene, he would take not only his own share but mine as well. When Elladan and Elrohir rescued us, I-I found out that that particular type of orc poison was far more deadly to Men than to Elves...And Strider knew. He knew what it was they forced on us, knew that it would affect him far worse than it would me, but he still took my share...Thankfully, Lord Elrond was able to administer the true antidote, untainted by orc bile and we began to recover, though Strider is healing much slower because he _is_ a man and because he was far more injured and ill than I...Then your summons came. I would have come alone, given you my report and relived th-that...experience. I would have done all this by myself, but Estel would not hear of it. He insisted, nay, demanded that he come with me. He said it was because he refused to let me relive our experience with the orcs alone, with no support...I tried to dissuade him, I explained that Men were not welcomed within the boarders of the forest, save a very few who brought the goods from Lake Town, but he would not be held back. So he came. And you did not even give me a chance to explain everything. You turned him away simply for his race, his blood...Strider saved my life while we were with the orcs. He saved it again during the skirmish with the spiders..."

Thranduil looked shocked and Legolas nodded, "Yes. I was separated from the main group. I would have been taken if Strider had not appeared at the right moment. He killed the spider that would have taken me and was bitten in the process. Though the anti-venom was administered, the dormant orc poison that his body has not yet rid itself of was reawakened...If Strider had not been bitten, I would have let him continue on his way. He would have most likely met up with the delegation and the accompanied them here, but I did not dare leave him once the orc toxin was reawakened...We began to travel back here and were camped for the night. Strider had fallen unconscious earlier that evening from the poison...I-I suppose I was lost in my thoughts, my worry for him and I did not hear or see the wolf pack that surrounded us until it was too late. The wolves attacked. I thought they were all dead, but the leader attacked one last time. It would have killed me, but for Aragorn. He killed it and saved me..."

"But not before it nearly bit your arm off..." Aragorn whispered. Elrond looked at the man, "Legolas' arm is not healing well, ada...I-I do not think I tended it as well as I could have..."

Legolas rolled his eyes and retorted sarcastically, "Oh, yes, mellon nin, you neglected it _so_ much! So much that you stayed up, making yourself more ill with worry and lack of sleep tending to it! I'll never trust you again, you tended this wound so badly! You should never touch an injured person again, your healing skills are so terrible!" Aragorn sighed and Elrond took the Prince's arm. Pushing up the sleeve of Legolas' tunic and carefully undoing the bandage, Elrond looked over the Prince's wound. He looked at his son, "I see nothing wrong with the way this is healing...I see no sign of infection, no swelling of the limb, obviously the Prince has not lost any movement or sensation in his hand or fingers..."

"He fell unconscious because an infection started and he was not resting! He had a fever and it would have been worse...because he was neglecting himself for me. Because he was using all his strength to get me here, to save me, and not looking after himself..." the man met Elrond's gaze, sorrow and shame in his eyes. Legolas put a hand on the Ranger's shoulder, "I do not blame you Strider. You did all you could. You had much bigger things to worry about than my injury...You did not neglect anything. You have done well. Your father taught you well and you have fulfilled any oath as a healer that you might have..."

Elrond nodded, "He is right, Estel. You cared for the wound, you did all you could. You are a credit to your training and I am very proud of you..." Aragorn sighed, then stiffened suddenly. He let out a soft cry as the excruciating pain returned. Elrond spun to face the twins, the brief respite over, "Quickly, we must hurry..." the two brothers offered the ingredients they had prepared. The ingredients for the antidote they knew, just not the proper measurements to combine them in. That Elrond, Galadriel, and Mithrandir alone knew.

Elrond carefully measured each ingredient into a bowl and mixed them thoroughly then strained water in which athelas had been boiled through the mixture. He divided the resulting liquid in two parts, using one as a tea. The other half, went back into the bowl with the herbs. He held it out.

Elladan was about to take it to grind the herbs and mix them with the water to make a paste, but Legolas took it first. Elrohir frowned, "Legoals, your arm...I do not think it can take the strain..." Legolas lowered his gaze to the injured limb, knowing Elrohir was right, "I just wish I could help..." Elladan looked at him, "You already did. You brought him here to Ada..."

Legolas nodded and held out the bowl. Legolas was shocked when Thranduil, silent during the telling of Legolas' and Estel's experiences, took the bowl from him and looked at the twins, "What must be done?" The twins, no less shocked, took a moment to respond as the broke from their paralysis.

"I-it must be ground into a paste, Your Highness..." Elladan replied softly. Thranduil nodded and took up the pestle, working it with little skill, but determination. Silent minutes passed as everyone watched the King of Mirkwood prepare a treatment that would save the life of a man. Finally Elrohir broke the silence by whispering, "It is done..." Thranduil nodded and handed the bowl to his son, then slipped out of the room.

Wasting no time, Elrond applied the paste to the healing spider bite then carefully began to coax the man into drinking the tea. Slowly, the tension in the man's muscles relaxed as the antidote began to work and took away the pain. Soon he slept and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, I know, the last paragraph was not all that wonderful, but for some reason, I just can't make it go any better. Highly frustrating. I though about making this into two chapters and post sooner, but I didn't want to leave my loyal readers with a cliff hanger, as I'm sure it would have been as I was not positive when I would have been able to update. I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will most likely be the last chapter...Thanks for reading this fic! Hugs and bunnies!

Lalaith

**Like? Hate? Please tell me in a REVIEW! Thanks!**


	7. Beginnings and Endings

**A/N:** Wow. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! So, as I stated before, this is the last chapter. Perhaps I will eventually do a sequel, I'm not sure...Well, thanks for reading this fic! Hope you enjoy CHAPTER SEVEN! Please REVIEW! Hugs and bunnies!

**

* * *

**

**Prejudices**

The night wore on and Elrond sat by his youngest's bedside, constantly checking the young man's status. Elladan and Elrohir as well as Legolas also took shifts sitting with Elrond at Aragorn's side. Finally, around midnight, Elladan had convinced his father that there was no need to stay up, for it truly looked like Estel was on the mend and last time the man had not needed any additional treatment so everyone went to bed.

When morning dawned again, Elrond, the twins, and Legolas sat down to an awkward breakfast with Thranduil. Legolas had not quite forgiven the monarch for sending his friend away in the first place, which led to his being injured. Elrond, also was not terribly happy that Thranduil had not accepted the man, but was more inclined to forgive him as he had shown remorse and even helped to save the man the night before. As for the twins, they shared their father's sentiment, forgiving the Elf-king only because he had helped in tending the man the night before. They ate in almost awkward, tense silence. Thranduil looked very different. He did not seem to have the same near arrogance that had characterized his manner before.

Near the end of the meal, Legolas sighed and looked to the door, thinking of getting back to his friend. He gasped when he saw someone in the doorway, "Estel!" The man smiled slightly as he held onto the doorframe for support. Elrond turned, scowling, "You should still be resting!"

The man walked unsteadily into the room and chuckled, "I'm fine,ada..." Elladan and Elrohir finally spoke, saying in unison, "You are NOT fine, Estel!" Legolas stood and sat the man down in a chair, "Your father and brothers are right mellon nin, you are not yet well."

Aragorn was about to comment when Thranduil spoke softly, "You should listen to them, young human. They care about you." Aragorn locked his eyes to the floor and said quietly, "Your Highness. Forgive my intrusion once again into your home. Had it been my choice, I would not have returned and broken the ban you placed upon me."

Thranduil sighed, "You need not apologize," the king glanced at his son, "I should never have placed that ban upon you. Nor should I have turned you away without allowing you and my son to explain everything...I have been told before that my views on Men are incorrect, but I have never thought to change my mind. I've been living in the past, where many of my people, including my own father, died because of the actions of one man. I have judged an entire race on one wrong decision of one man...Many have tried to tell me this and I never believed them," he looked at Estel, "I am simply grateful my son learned better than I did and found you." The king stood and went over to the man's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You are a good friend, Estel, son of Elrond. I am pleased my son has a friend as loyal and faithful as you."

The man looked up at Thranduil, shock and hopeful disbelief on his face. The king went on, this time speaking to everyone in the hall, "Let it be known, the man known as Strider, Aragorn, and Estel and all of his descendants are forever welcome within the boundaries of this realm and that he is to be considered a part of this household."

Estel sat there shocked and the twins let out a whoop of laughter. Legolas smiled at the man then turned to his father, "Thank you, ada..." Thranduil shook his head. "Do not thank me. I only did what I should have done long ago or at least when you both first arrived..."

Thranduil turned back to Estel, "I hope you can accept my apology, young Estel." The man nodded, "O-of course, your Majesty! I-I, uh, thank you, sir..." Thranduil chuckled, "No, thank _you_. You have done something for me that I shall never forget. You have shown to me that not all Men are as I believed. For that I am grateful."

Aragorn smiled, "I am glad to have helped. Legolas is the greatest friend I could ever have, you should be proud of him." Thranduil nodded, "I am." A moment of silence passed, infinitely more comfortable than any other that morning. It was broken by Elladan clearing his throat, "Well, now that everything else is settled, Estel, today you _will_ rest and you will _not_ tax yourself! Oh, and here's a mug of ada's tea. Which you _will_ drink."

Aragorn sighed and rolled his eyes, "As you wish, _mother_." Legolas and Elrohir laughed as Elladan made a face at the man. "Children," warned Elrond with affectionate exasperation. Aragorn stuck his tongue out at Elladan then quickly drank a mouthful of tea, making a face, "Why, oh, why can you not make this taste better, ada?!" Aragorn mourned. Everyone laughed, glad that everything was back to normal.

After the meal was finished, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir accompanied Aragorn back to his rooms to keep him in bed, as the man complained good-naturedly. Thranduil looked at Elrond steadily for a moment the spoke, "You are very lucky, Elrond. As am I...The Valar were watching out for all of us when they brought that young one to you and to my son..." he chuckled wryly, "It took him all of a week to dissolve prejudices I have held on to for centuries...And perhaps it would have happened sooner, were I not so stubborn...He has a gift."

Elrond nodded, "He has always been that way. Able to change the hearts of others, open them to him. So it was with the twins and me. He has brought much joy to us, seems to give it to everyone he comes in contact with."

"I worried for Legolas, after his mother sailed. I feared, up until several years ago that he would follow her. Until he took a journey to Rivendell. When he came back, it was as if his grief was gone..." Thranduil murmured.

Elrond nodded, "I remember. He came to Rivendell so full of grief, so overshadowed by it that I feared for his life. Estel was only a young child then. At first, Legolas would not have much to do with him. But Estel followed him around like a duckling follows its mother. And Legolas changed his mind about the young human I had adopted that followed him around like a shadow. When he returned years later, Estel was quite a bit older and they found much in common, despite the vast difference in their ages. They have been through much together. I think you are right, the Valar were watching over us all, when Estel came to us."

Thranduil nodded, "Shall we join in the effort to keep the young one in bed until he heals? I do believe that restless spirit of his may pose a formidable challenge." Elrond chuckled, "Indeed. In that case, I believe the twins and Legolas shall need a little help."

Smiling, the two Elves went to watch over the man who had changed so many hearts and was destined to change even more.

_Fin_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So that's the end of this story. I may or may not post a sequel/other story that has to do with this one. It all depends on the plot bunnies and my schedule. I hope you enjoyed this little fic! Thank you to all who read and reviewed!

**sielge**

**leggylover03**

**ak-stinger**

**seeing-spots**

**Deana**

**Elven Kitten**

**Gozilla**

**Helluin-trip**

**Cookie**

**elly baggins**

**grumpy**

**alice**

**HarryEstel**

**Opaleye**

**viggomaniac**

**galadriel evenstar**

**Gwenneth **

**Sleeping Schizophrenic **

**Levaire**

**apsenniel**

**angelbird12241**

**Mornflower**

**Isadora2**

Whew! I'm sorry if I forgot anyone! Anyway, thank you so, so, so, much for reading and reviewing my fic!

Hugs and bunnies!

LalaithoftheBruinen


End file.
